Families (of no choice)
by Puppetky
Summary: N is waiting for Reshiram to return, but meets someone he'd rather not see again.
1. Chapter 1

He stands at the end of a mountain trail. Up here it is calm, even the air seems to be still. He takes the final steps towards the ledge, peers down. It should be windy. Somehow this bothers him as he relaxes his shoulders forcefully. It is fine. He is alone. Safe.

Reshiram is flying free, somewhere. It must be nice not to be cooped up in a cave, like they've done all of last month during the rainy season. Now the sky is empty of clouds. He had asked Reshiram to bring back some fruit, if possible. That's the only thing he can stomach, now. After months of running, trying to escape his past and the guilt. N shakes his head, nonplussed. This was his earned _freedom_. He wasn't supposed to keep reminding himself of his own failures.

He sighs. He wonders how Toya is doing. Probably exploring some other region, already. Far away. He is not sure what this makes him feel.

His thoughts are interrupted by footsteps. There is someone behind him, coming from the same direction he had climbed before. N tenses. Had someone seen him fly to the mountain with Reshiram? He doesn't want to know. He keeps staring straight ahead, and the steps slow and come to a stop. Still behind him. He gets chills up his back. The presence feels somehow.. wrong. Wh-

" Boy. "

The voice almost makes him stumble as he straightens his back violently. No. No - this is impossible. There is no way.

"...Ghetsis."

His voice is a mere whisper, and he is not sure if he is heard or if that even matters.

" I came to see you. "

See him? What? He cannot speak. Something is constricting his voice, and N stands there motionless, mouth slightly ajar. Still looking straight ahead.

Now identified as his father, the presence suddenly grows stronger, stifling. And then he catches a glimpse of the same shade of green as his hair is a few meters left of him. When did Ghetsis get next to him? He dares not to turn his head, but he manages to close his mouth at least. How unbecoming-no, it does not matter. It should not. It does not. Anger. It threatens to choke him, the amount of anger he is feeling. He is not sure whether is directed at himself or at Ghetsis. He just knows it is anger, this red haze that takes over.

It is silent for a moment. Then:

" We lost. All of it. The empire is gone, the people hiding like the weak scum they are. "

His breath escapes his lungs in a big whoosh. When had he started to hold his breath?

" I assume you know this. You seem to enjoy that rascal and his company, after all. What a waste. "

The cruel tone of voice has turned into a defeated one. He had never heard this tone before, usually the voice was full of distain or fury, cool anger. Or months ago, despair and insanity mixed together to commemorate the loss of an empire.

" Stop.."

He hates how weak his own voice is. Compared to the man - monster - next to him, he seems pitiful, even though he is the one that is free now.

" I have. Foolish boy. Have you not noticed?"

The man's arms are thrust onwards, widening as if to reach something unattainable. Yes. N has noticed. He still does not answer, in fear of sounding too frail.

" At least they still have their king. "

There is a warm hand now on his shoulder. He can feel the warmth seep into his skin. Did monsters have warm bodies? Unable to hide the flinch, he starts to back away, shaking his head violently.

" NO! No, no, I'm free, I'm not..! "

He starts screaming, eyes now locked on the red eyed monster that calls himself Ghetsis. He looks the same. Through his panic he can not see the tired, slightly hunched outline of a man, he only sees red eyes fixated on himself.

He stops, gulps at air like he could die if he didn't. Panic. He is having a panic attack.

" Reshi-ram."

That is all he can say, still trying in vain to breathe. Why is it so hard to breathe? Where is Reshiram?

" Boy. Stop this nonsense! Insolent brat - how useless have you become?! "

The scorching anger is back in the previously defeated voice. Now it sounds like a bark. He is not sure why, but this calms him down instantly. It is familiar. He can handle this.

N takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Another moment passes as he steadies his breath, the monster also silent for the moment. N's legs give out, and he falls to his knees. The immediate pain makes him open his eyes, and he sees dirt all around him. It feels like he is bowing. But he was to become king, he shouldn't be the one to kneel, it is unbecoming, he has to get up before-

" It is fascinating how human behaviour can be conditioned. " What?

" I made you to obey commands and gave you a castle. You were never to see other human beings before reaching adulthood. Of course, that failed due to circumstances. However, you had learned not to trust humans and got attached to animals instead. " A humorless laugh.

Ghetsis speaks tonelessly, now. As if reading a sample from a book. He does not come closer.

" Then you were made to believe you would become the leader of our empire. If that boy and his group had not interfered, you would still be a promising tool for me. "

A pause. " I made you. You obeyed my commands even under the delusion that you would become king. You are mine. "

Too much speech. N trembles, knees now cold. He is cold all over. Perhaps Ghetsis intends to kill him now that he is of no use to him.

A piercing shriek from the skies shakes him from his horror. " Reshiram!" With a pained yell, N gets up. He stumbles to the ledge and jumps. Cool air whips him from all sides as he falls rapidly, but he can't think right now. He lets go of fear, and then he hits something solid. Air leaves his lungs. Reshiram. He is safe.

"Go. Anywhere."

Reshiram picks up speed. N does not look back. He knows the monster's eyes will follow them until they are out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2:Uneventful days

CHAPTER 2: Uneventful days

Another year has passed. It is the middle of summer, and the air seems to hang between stale and heavy. Perhaps it will rain tomorrow. The sun is beginning to set, bathing the trees in a beautiful color.

N finds himself standing in front of a Pokémon Center. Earlier he had had the misfortune of encountering some budding trainers grouped together, ready to battle anything and everyone who came across. N usually dislikes encouraging younglings in their foolishness, but they had followed him towards a forest where Reshiram had been resting, and he had not wanted to wake his friend so he accepted to take them on. A tired sigh escapes his chapped lips. At least he can make it up to his pokemon friends by having them checked over and fed well.

Shuffling inside, N approaches the counter.

" Excuse me. "

Being polite is the key to dealing with humans. This he has learned well.

However, the nurse at the counter has her gaze fixated on the television above her and does not seem to hear him.

" Recent police reports have revealed that the criminal organization whose members called themselves Team Plasma has finally been disbanded completely or so is the belief. There has been no recent activity for the past 5 months - even among the less notorious members. The police are still looking for Team Plasma's assumed leader, Ghetsis Harmonia, who-"

" -Excuse me."

This time he uses a louder voice, which easily carries over the reporter's on the bright screen. The pink-haired nurse jumps a little, laughing sheepishly and then turning to smile at him kindly, skipping her eyes quickly over his green hair and impassive face.

" Hello there! I apologize! I hadn't realized anyone stepped in. What can I do for you?"

His lips refuse to turn upwards in response, so he starts explaining instead.

" I was in a battle recently and my friends need their rest. I would like for you to do a quick check-up on them before we find an inn. " The nurse smiles sweetly at him for a moment before nodding.

" Of course! Let me have a look at your friends. In the meantime, please have some tea in the lounge area over there. " The woman nods towards a comfortable looking corner with couches, coffee tables and a miniature kitchen.

It bothers him when he has to hand his friends over, even when it's for healing purposes. He supposes the worry will never fade even faced with such a gentle caretaker. He reaches for his belt and places the pokéballs in the counter, which begins scanning the pokémon. The nurse looks away for a moment to check on the computer, and N heads over to the lounge.

N places his hat on the coffee table nearest to the service desk and sits down on a large red couch. It seems to swallow him, and he closes is eyes, waiting.

He is startled awake by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Eyes now wide open and a panicked yell just behind his lips, he jerks away. The nurse raises her hand in a placating gesture and smiles reassuringly.

" Mister, your friends are doing fine now. They were a bit hungry, so I gave them all some food. They were not hurt at all, so I think you must have done very well in your battle! "

The softly spoken words wake him from his panic, and he lets his shoulders drop.

" Apologies, I- I must be tired. Thank you for taking care of them. "

He tries to smile apologetically, and seems to succeed in some way because the nurse beams at him.

" No worries, mister! You can pick your pokémon up from the counter. "

N stands now, fully intending to escape his embarrassment, when the nurse speaks again.

" Oh, and there is an inn just around the corner, you can find it next to the gym! Please have a rest there. "

He nods, not trusting himself with words anymore, and goes to gather his friends . After making sure the pokéballs are firmly attached to his belt, he turns back towards the nurse and bows. He slips money on the table and hurries out of the door.

As he steps out, the air has cleared somewhat and it feels good to take a deep breath of the fresh air. N keeps following the village road until he sees a gym, and next to it an old inn. The inn looks like it has been there for centuries, with most of the paint fallen off. It strikes him as odd, seeing as the pokemon center had been so..polished. Nevertheless, he needs to rest and clear his mind.

It takes no time at all to get a room. Apparently it is not a tourist season. Once inside his rented room, he slumps against the door and locks it with shaking hands. He takes the pokéballs off his belt one by one.

" I'm sorry, my friends. I hope you are feeling better. "

There is silence, and he knows his friends must be asleep by now. He finally smiles, mouth stretching into a true smile.

Then he leans the back of his head on the wooden door and sleeps, again.

But his dreams are still the same, and offer torment instead of an escape. He dreams of his time as a false young prince, eager to show off his learnings and wishing for acceptance. For someone to love him. He knows by now it was futile to hope for anything other than what he truly deserved-still deserves. His dreams mock his eagerness, and he sees himself get slapped repeatedly by strong hands, sees himself beg and apologize, yell and cry. " Papa...papa please!"

But father never listens, he knows. He's now sure he belongs here, on the cold floor, with the red-eyed monster leaning over him, laughing at his pathetic attempts to get up when it all hurts so, so much. The hits themselves resemble light slaps by another standard, but they feel like strong strikes against his fragile frame. He stays there, locked in the dark with red orbs judging his very being. He is unable to get up and he-

wakes up.

Author notes:

This chapter is mainly just N's own view of Ghetsis.  
I didn't really want to make Ghetsis physically abusive, but when I imagine him I just think about him taking his disappointment out on N.

But also, for N in this fic, Ghetsis' words probably hurt more than anything else. God, I'm so sorry. Poor N.  
I don't intend to add much more of the abuse in this fic I think, just hints. But N gets nightmares because it was highly traumatic for a young child, and because I was in a horrible mood while writing this.

I also thought about just keeping this fic an one-shot, but whoops look what happened.

Next chapter I might even include actual Ghetsis, not just a mention of him. ^^' Sorry for this chapter being so boring.


End file.
